


The Taste of Sun

by apple_pi



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-14
Updated: 2005-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom turned the water off and let his head fall back onto Billy's shoulder. "Tired?"</p><p>Billy smiled and kissed him, lips against the dry cotton of his t-shirt. "Little bit. Not too much." He nuzzled Dom's neck. "You smell good. Like outside."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pippinmctaggart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/gifts).



They all left, finally, the last few guests helping to clear up dishes and cutlery as Dom scrubbed the grill in the backyard. He came in just in time to bid Sean and Christine farewell. Billy walked them to the door; when he came back to the kitchen Dom was washing his hands. 

"Good party," Billy said. He put his arms around Dom's waist from behind, resting his chin on the younger man's shoulder. 

"It was." Dom turned the water off and let his head fall back onto Billy's shoulder. "Tired?"

Billy smiled and kissed him, lips against the dry cotton of his t-shirt. "Little bit. Not too much." He nuzzled Dom's neck. "You smell good. Like outside." 

Dom laughed quietly, reaching back to hold Billy's hips. "Like smoke and sunscreen," he replied. "Sweaty, too. I need a shower."

"Mmm, no." Billy's hands traveled up Dom's stomach to his chest. "Good like you are." He licked his neck and then drew back, sputtering. "On the other hand -"

Dom turned, grinning, and kissed Billy's screwed up face. "Smell good, taste bad," he said. "Told you so. C'mon, come and shower with me." He led the way to the bathroom, Billy complaining all the way.

"How can sunscreen smell so good and taste so bad? It's not natural."

Dom pulled him into the shower and kissed him. "Chemicals, my dear, it's all chemicals."

"At least your mouth tastes good," Billy mumbled as they broke apart. "And I was right, it's not natural."

They washed one another, hands roving across slippery wet skin and their mouths pressed together again and again, smiling, quiet, familiar. "Let's -" Dom said.

"Mm, yeah." Billy tilted his head back to get the last of the soap from his hair, eyes sealed tight against the water and suds. Dom's fingers pushed through his hair, helping, and then they turned the water off and dried one another, patting sun-pink skin gently, scrubbing shaggy heads briskly until only a few droplets were left, decorating Billy's collarbones and Dom's biceps, nestled among the soft wiry curls of both men's pubic hair. 

In the bedroom Dom laid Billy down and kissed him, starting with his mouth; Billy was relaxed and pliant, hands ghosting down Dom's back and arms, stroking along familiar lines of muscle and bone, cupping the tight, gentle curves of Dom's bottom. "Will you ride me?" Billy asked, and Dom nodded, pulling away, moving down Billy's neck to lick at the water in the hollow of his throat, then lower, to kiss and suck at his nipples until Billy's fingers twisted in his hair, letting him know there'd been enough of that, thank you. "Wanna be inside you," Billy murmured impatiently, tugging at Dom's hair, his ears.

Dom laughed, throaty and low. "Want me to do all the work, though," he said, smiling against Billy's stomach. 

"You're young, you've got energy." Billy sighed and let his legs fall open as Dom kissed his way down the trail of hair from Billy's navel, as long fingers curled around his mostly hard prick. "That feels nice."

Dom kissed the tip of Billy's cock, then sucked gently on the head, tongue turning lazily around the glans, slipping beneath the foreskin until his mouth and fingers were too much and Billy's cock was too hard, the foreskin slipping back, pursued by Dom's lips until Billy was almost completely sheathed in the soft, wet heat of Dom's mouth. Dom's hand slid down, fingers rubbing at Billy's balls and behind them until Billy was thrusting gently into Dom's mouth, breathing slow and deep, hands combing again and again through the damp strands of soft brown hair on Dom's head.

When Dom pulled back, Billy's prick gleamed wetly, and Dom knelt over him, knees on either side of Billy's hips. "You wanna…?" Dom asked, sitting up and back, and Billy nodded. Dom knee-walked upward until he was straddling Billy's chest, and Billy lifted his head, pulled at his pillow until it was folded double to prop his head up. 

"C'mon, then," Billy said, smiling, and Dom leaned over him, gripping the headboard as he let his hips sway forward, let his cock brush Billy's lips. Billy opened his mouth and steadied Dom's cock with one hand, guiding it inward as his mouth opened. 

Dom closed his eyes and moved slowly, rhythmically, fucking Billy's mouth. "Mmph," Billy said after a minute, and Dom pulled back and out. 

"What?" Dom asked, slightly breathless.

"Get the lube out, I'll get you ready while you…" Billy smiled a little.

Dom swung off and as he reached into the bedside table for the lube Billy readjusted the pillow to give himself a better angle. A moment later Dom was back in place, but he waited while Billy squeezed out a palmful of lubricant. The sweet scents of vanilla and bergamot mingled with soap and sex, and Dom smiled as he pushed forward into Billy's mouth again. "I like that lube," he said, hissing a little as Billy ran one slick, chilly finger from his perineum up the cleft of his arse. "Always smells like tea time." Billy made a noise - agreement or exasperation - and Dom chuckled, letting his eyes shut as one narrow finger slipped a fraction into him. "Ah. So good. More, Bill." Billy let his finger slide back out and Dom pressed forward a little too hard in retaliation, so Billy choked slightly until Dom pulled back, almost immediately. "Fucker," Dom mumbled, and Billy pressed his teeth gently, firmly, onto Dom's prick. "Ah, fuck, sorry. I just want more," Dom said.

Billy pulled his head back slightly, sliding his teeth down - or up, he thought, whichever - Dom's cock, and Dom gasped and laughed. "All right, all right, whenever you want, your fucking highness," Dom said, and went back to his slow, steady rhythm. Billy's finger circled and teased and then slid inside so fast that Dom's hiss, this time, was of pure surprise. "Yeah…" Dom let his head fall forward.

Billy kept his finger where it was, so that as Dom moved forward and then back, Billy's finger slid out and then in. "More," Dom whined softly, and Billy pulled out and then slid two fingers in. Dom's movements sped slightly, became a little rougher so he was fucking Billy's mouth and also fucking himself on Billy's fingers. "Want your cock in a second," Dom stuttered, and Billy smeared the remainder of the lube onto his own prick.

Dom pulled out of Billy's mouth and moved back until his knees were outside Billy's hips. "Hands," he said, and Billy offered them. Dom grasped one tightly and used it for balance as he began to lower himself. His other hand reached back to steady Billy's cock, and a moment later Dom was being breached, sinking down with such slow inevitability that both men sighed, their breath hitching at almost the same moment. 

"Fuck," Billy said, pressing his hips upward. Dom shivered and gripped both Billy's hands with his own, rocking himself forward. "C'mon," Billy muttered, moving with Dom. "C'mon, fuck, mmm…"

Every downward sway pressed Billy's cock into Dom's prostate, and Dom's belly muscles twitched, his fingers tightening on Billy's until they were both white-knuckled. "Ah, fuck, Bill," Dom said. "Wanna go faster."

"So go," Billy said roughly, and shoved his hips up harder.

Dom panted and raised himself, began rocking himself up and off and back and down with soft, wet little smacks, the muscles in his forearms corded as he used Billy for leverage. "Ah - ah - ah -" he gasped. "Bill - touch me, fucking touch my cock."

"I can't," Billy gritted, eyes rolling back as the tight ring of muscle in Dom's arse slid up and down his cock. His thigh muscles trembled as he shoved upward to meet Dom's downward motion. "You've got my hands," he offered in explanation as Dom moaned.

"Fuck," Dom spat. He let go of Billy's hands, fell with a highly satisfying slam down onto, into Billy's body. They both gasped and laughed, and Dom tugged at Billy, rolling them both sideways, pulling his knees up until they were facing each other, Dom's legs wrapped around Billy's ribs so Billy could fuck him, freed to move. Dom didn't think to complain about Billy's weight on one of his arms and one of his legs; he shifted until it was comfortable and then threw his head back, giving himself over to Billy's fast, hard movements. Billy scrabbled for a grip on Dom's shoulders and then gave up, propped himself on one elbow and grabbed Dom's waist and let his hips work, pounding into Dom while Dom reached between them and pumped his own cock. 

"Ah - fuck - gonna come, Bill," Dom groaned, then he did: all over Billy's torso, sticky, translucent strings of come catching in the gingery tufts of Billy's chest hair. Billy gripped Dom tighter and closer and concentrated on how the slick, smooth muscles of Dom's arse clenched around his prick and then Billy came, too, mouth open as he moaned and shook and spilled deep within Dom.

Dom clutched Billy tightly, trembling like he always did, afterward, and they both panted for breath for a little while, Billy's hands smoothing again over Dom's body, his cock still hard and tight within him.

"Shouldn't've already showered," Dom ventured after a while.

Billy kissed his forehead and pulled back and out with a little hiss of regret. "Probably not, but you certainly tasted better for it."

"I didn’t have sunscreen on my dick," Dom mumbled, reaching blindly for him, eyes closed. 

"Hold on, hold on," Billy said gently. He cleaned himself and Dom with tissue from the bedside table, then stretched out beside him again, pulling the duvet up to cover them both. "We'll just have to sleep like this, I've no intention of getting up again."

"Nnn," Dom said, draping himself over Billy. "Me either. Gonna fuck you in the morning, anyway."

Billy pushed his nose into Dom's shoulder. "Is that right?"

"Yeah," Dom said.

"Well, no sense in getting all clean then, I suppose."

"Shut it, Bills. Go to sleep."

Billy yawned. "A'right."

"Love you."

"I love you too." 

They slept.


End file.
